


Clad in a Silver-Glass Veil

by ViaLethe



Category: Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLethe/pseuds/ViaLethe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's been called many things, but his names are the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clad in a Silver-Glass Veil

**Author's Note:**

> For the lj comment_fic community, on the prompt _fairytales, little mermaid, once there was a girl who wore the sea_.

Once there was a girl who wore the sea.

A selkie, some called her, as she swam through the water, darting and flashing in the moonlight like a seal, sleek and dark and one with the water, shedding her skin to rise again on feet made for land.

A goddess, others whispered, risen from the seafoam, white-clad in froth and bubbles with sand on her feet and a song on her lips.

A mermaid, said those with knowledge. A creature of the sea, a part of it and apart from it, both at once, with hair that always curled with damp and skin that gleamed, shone in the right light iridescent, like scales.

_Princess_ , he calls her, and _wife_ , and _love_. She swims in the sea below their balcony at night, diving through stars reflected in the water, flicking drops of her world at him until he relents, until he sheds the cloth of his human skin and joins her, bare and embraced by the sea.


End file.
